The Witching Hour Newsletter Issue 2
by candyperfumegirl
Summary: The continuence of Kathy and Shannon's journey to find the truth from the Wicked Queen of Snow White.


Note from author: This is Part II to the Witching Hour Newsletter. It continues on mine (Shannon) and Kathy's journey to find to whole truth of the Wicked Queen's story.  
  
We traveled everywhere, searching, questioning, but we just couldn't find her. Kathy and I returned to our homes one night after searching the Death Row caves (with no luck, may I add) and went straight to bed. I awoke late that night, and stood up out of bed, craving food. I was restless, unable to remember something my brain told me was important. So I shuffled down the steps from my room and into the kitchen, hoping to relieve my hunger. I found some cocoa mix in my almost bare cupboards and commenced fixing myself a hot drink. While drinking my cocoa latte` (and it was delicious), something dawned upon me, literally. No! Literally! A pan hanging above my seat fell and hit me on the head! But, I did remember something. Kathy and I had been so caught up in checking all the local jails that we forgot to look up Hags on Ice! An old ice rink that 1900s male romance cartoons used to take their lady friends to (and, might I add, the date usually ended in disaster). The ice rink was turned into a housing for the most notorious criminal villains after many failed dating attempts (and dreadful skating incidents threatened cartoonists around the world). I quickly dropped my mug into the sink and ran up the wooden stairs to call Kathy. She answered in a drowsy voice. I cut her off, "Kathy! Hags on Ice!" She replied, "Oh, hello, Mr. Carrot-top. How are you today?" "Kathy! Wake up! You're dreaming about Carrot-top again!" I shouted in the phone. "Wha--?" I cut her off, and, in an exasperated tone of voice, said, "HAGS--ON--ICE!" saying each word so she'd understand. Finally, she returned my answer to our problem with an, "Ohhh!!" and I sighed. "Okay, blondy, meet me at my house in five." I hung up and started throwing on my clothes.  
When Kathy finally arrived, we set off on our journey, hoping to be successful. Coming over a hill on the right we saw the Hags on Ice lights shining like Las Vegas does at night. As we walked towards the glass doors, we saw thousands of angry looking witches in shackles, sitting on ice. One of them looked to be struggling to light a fire with two pieces of ice-blue stones. A large steal gate that reached the low ceiling surrounded the ice. Right beside the tall gate was a bigger room (like a dome), where a wizard and police officer sat watching, no doubt, wrestling, and chewing on doughnuts. We banged on the door and the wizard looked up, pointing his wand at the door. He saw it was us and sighed in relief. The wizard lowered his wand and picked up his hat, placing it on his almost bald head. He stood up and walked over to the door, twirling his key-chain, just taking his time. I looked at Kathy and she rolled her eyes. As soon as he unlocked the door, we excitedly opened it up, feeling this was our big chance. I explained to the wizard that we needed to talk to the Wicked Queen from Snow White. He nodded and told us to follow him.  
I grinned as we reached the "Old Fairytale Hags" and he unlocked the door. I ran down the corridor, Kathy close by my side, looking at the signs on the witches' cages. I quickly glanced inside the cages at what looked like thousands of old, scraggly, gray-haired hags as I passed. Finally, at the end, I saw the Wicked Queen, in chains, but fully dressed in her queen wardrobe. She was very pretty in her queen form. She stood up and walked over to the door of the jail cell. "Please, I didn't do it! That witch Snowy did it!" she stumbled over her words. I replied, "I'm here for the truth! Don't worry, Ms. Queen!" The wizard opened the door to her cell and led us over to the interviewing booth. We sat down and I started asking the Queen questions. Kathy sat right beside me, helping out with the questions and at the end, we came to the conclusion that we would have to do something no fairytale has ever heard of: have a trial.  
"Court is now in session!! Order! Order in the court!" yelled the judge's assistant. "All rise for the fairytale king!" The rustle of fairies, giants, and other sorts of things standing could be heard throughout the courthouse. Ms. Snow White was brought up the stand after the Queen. I stood, trying my best to look intimidating (it was very hard, looking at all those goofy faces) while questioning Ms. White.  
  
Key: S=Shannon K=Kathy SW=Snow White  
  
S: And you are without a husband now?  
  
SW: Yes.  
  
S: But didn't you win the prince's heart, forever?  
  
SW: We were having difficulties.  
  
She seemed to be sweating... Kathy quickly stood and continued questioning.  
  
K: So, why exactly would the prince have left you? You told the whole fairy kingdom that he was very happy with you.  
  
SW: You saw the movie, didn't you?! It clearly explains everything!  
  
S: Yes, but Hollywood lies. You know that, Ms. White, and I know that!  
  
After a half an hour, she finally broke down under constant pressure from both mine and Kathy's questioning.  
  
SW: All right! I did it! I did it! I pushed the witch off the cliff because the prince liked her! She was the fairest! She was the fairest!! (She started sobbing at this point, most of her words are hard to clarify, although we made them out in the end.) As she fell down the cliff, the police arrived. I watched them take away that evil queen, knowing I had pushed her!  
  
The statement you have just heard from Snow White was the whole truth of the Queen's arrest. Ms. White will be charged with one hundred years in sleep in a castle covered with thorns and brush. Unless any prince saves this evil princess, the dwarves will be put in a children's home–"HEY! We ain't no kids!!" (quoted by a Mr. Grumpy) ..Err.. And the Wicked Queen will be released.  
  
The End  
  
*Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Although the story was written by me mostly, I figured I should include Kathy's name in the title since she technically was with me in the story (obviously, if this were true, she'd have to help me write it). The story was originally written in the 8th grade for my English class. I forget exactly what we were studying, but this story is what came out of it, I guess. Please, tell me what you think! 


End file.
